vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
VRChat Adventures 2.0
With the end of the VRChat Adventures, with the Finale being aired live on Twitch, Joey Bagels finally proposed to Lanfear, and with more adventures to come soon, the Adventures live on as Adventures 2.0, (or Adventures LIVE! as his chat sometimes calls it.). These adventures will take place sporadically on Twitch, with some highlights being brought over to YouTube if needed. This is a page dedicated to show the first foray of adventures. Plot So far, the plot has been "marry Lanfear", but Joey, being Joey, has been side tracked once again, being hired to be one of the three managers of Neko Nights, the possibilty of Egg and Nimewe becoming parents themselves, and the constant ever changing and evolving world of VRChat looming over him, Joey, with the help of some New York Jabroni named Nagzz21 and his cousin Frankie combine their efforts to relay information to the 'fathers' of Joey's chat, who also act like they're his inner voices. Events so far His first outting in VRChat Live on Twitch, was encountering WizOfStuff who he instantly wanted to adopt. (Thankfully for Joey's safety and Rad and Lanfear's sanity, Wiz was adopted by TFMJonny.) Joey also came to realize with Lanfear accepting his proposal, Oathmeal his friend and his rival, would now be his sister-in-law, and is slowly making an effort to accept that. (He doesn't gag or groan when Oathmeal is mentioned, seen, or brought up in conversations anymore.). (Though he still wants to kick her out of her own house, something Lanfear won't let him do.) To show there was no hard feelings, Oathmeal hired him to be one of the three managers for one of the Neko Nights nightclub locations, and struck a deal that he'd let her stay in her own house for 20 more years, while he's a manager for 10, and if they go bankrupt in that location, it comes out of his money. Joey went about hiring a few helpers, including Vintendo, TFMJonny, Egg, and Assassin to help run the bar, and with ThatOneRebel KKona Talent Contracts, the clubs are booming it seems. (Though he's debating on starting a rival club to anger Oathmeal, but is afraid it may anger Lanfear instead.) Joey's adventures continue to grow more complicated as 'exiled' and 'who' comes back in the form of Boxfinate, wishing to get back in the family after running away from Boarding School. Egg, being the new eldest child and the one Joey suspects will take over his business should anything happen to him, stepped forward and issued a challenge to Box, if he succeeds, he'll be welcomed back to the family and the Bagel Bunch. Encountering another Neko... After waking up to the voices of the 'Fathers', Joey received a telegram summon from Lynxlayer who wanted to show him something. Joey then arrived at the presentation room only to find that Lynx was not there instead he found a beautiful Neko. To his surprise (and making noises), he deduced that the person standing right before him is none other than 'VSL-Chan' in the flesh, he asked her if she speaks. She nodded affirming that she does not, Joey then struggles to find words, he then headpats and compliments her and states that he's engaged and a very loyal man to Lanfear and tries to slip away but she stops him, she then shows Joey her 'new heart', his reaction with astonishment. The Neko then writes; "It's finally nice to meet you." as if she finally found someone. Joey stutters and stammers once again steps back and teleports away... Extending the Family Joey has partook in many a drinking nights with his family so far, including future sister-in-law, Oathmeal, and surprisingly, Crumbster. Crumbster has gone on record to state he wouldn't be satisfied with anyone else being his brother in law (though he may have been sloshed at the time.). Joey also met his other future sister in laws, LilBagel, Shimakaze and Kohrean as they partake in the weekly Neko Nights events. Public Outings In order to get to know the ever changing world of VRChat better, Joey and sometimes, his friends and family, visit public worlds (which used to be shunned for the rampant amount of Memes and Knuckles). Doing so, he was reunited with ArrangingStars, Suchipi and several others he hasn't seen since the start of his journey. He also met new people who may hold some importance to the ever evolving story that is Adventures 2.0... Making Bad Choices Roflgator seems to think Joey is the owner of the Neko Nights, and threatened violence against the club chain. What the future holds The Adventures never die, and this is still a true fact, as Joey continues to explore VRChat with his soon to be three wives and his six children, his extended family, and his massive amounts of friends, ready to face any challenge that comes up. Category:Events Category:Chronicled Events Category:Nagzz Adventures 2.0